My Fight For Justice
by FScSeG0403
Summary: This is the year of the 100th Hunger Games: the 4th quarter quell. The rebellion failed, Katniss is the lone survivor and Victor of the 3rd quarter quell. The shocking and upcoming quarter quell is told through the eyes of a secret career in District 12 mentored by Katniss... what!


**Chapter One- My Story**

I never knew I'd be a career. I never chose this- it was chosen for me.

President Cornelius Snow, indeed, had a psychotic twist for this year's 100th Hunger Games. President Snow has fabricated a quell in which only four districts will compete: District 1, District 2, District 11 and District 12. Why? To smother any remaining mutiny against the Capitol and destroy any feelings of unity among the districts that has conventionally felt the most different. District 1 and District 2 are career districts. They have been trained and equipped with very dangerous sets of skills necessary in order to win the Hunger Games. Now, two of the poorest and unfortunate districts will be pitted against heartless and ruthless killers of District 1 and District 2. But little did the public know, that the tributes for this very specific Hunger Games were picked as soon as the 75th Hunger Games ended.

How could this be? We weren't even alive yet when the 3rd quarter quell had ended and rebellion had spread like wildfire across Panem. For the career Districts, they picked tributes of families who had Victors in their bloodline; it did not matter at what time period this family had had a Victor in. For District 11 and District 12, they were not in favor once again. Snow deemed that it'd be best for the most well known relatives of past Hunger Games' tributes to compete. As for me, I'm a special case. I still do not know to this day on how my real father managed to piss off Snow so bad. But no matter, I will accept my father's punishment and show everyone exactly what I'm made of. In case you're wondering, I am originally from District 2, but I was sent to District 12 in order to compete and represent them the 100th annual Hunger Games! Hahaha I'm going to kill you, Snow. As soon as these games are over, I'm going to find out what they give you to keep you alive and torture you in ways that even YOU think are inhumane.

As of right now, I am living with a middle-class family with the name of Wilton. They have no idea that my daily visits to "town" and back is actually the time I've spent preparing for the Hunger Games. They assume my physical condition is because I was so lucky to have them take me in when I was so small and take such good care of me. That is partially true, I'll reward them some credit. But mostly it's from strenuous wind sprints, jumping, maneuvering, and dodging everything and anything in the unpredictable woods right outside of District 12. I am a self-trained career, and a very good one at that. I have also have acquired a very particular skill: knife-throwing.

I hit what I'm aiming for every time with unbeatable speed. One day, I told my adoptive parents I wanted to become a butcher so my brainless parents bought me an arbitrary set of knives and told me to ask the town butcher for advice. Then there was this day of complete and utter boredom, so I decided to bring out my knives and whip them as hard as I could against the side of our house. Turns out, a few of them were firm and good enough to withstand my then incompetent throwing ability and allow me to work on my skill. I didn't just feel the need to do it to survive; I felt the passion to thrive on it.

A quarter quell that has surpassed even the horrors of the third quarter quell? Unthinkable. Unbelievable. Surreal. But too true in the sense of how shocking it will be on the nation. The 75th Hunger Games was by far, the most grueling and unbearable battle to the death the world had ever seen. The nice little twist was that it would be featuring Victors of Hunger Games' past. Even the capitol audiences wept in utter grief and despair at the extermination of their beloved Victors. Katniss Everdeen became Victor of the Victors on only the third day of the vicious and unforgiving quarter quell. Katniss Everdeen, my unknowing mentor, has been a mentor ever since she escaped her second Hunger Games and not one of her tributes have made it past the initial bloodbath in the beginning of every Games. Cornelius Snow will see it to his grave, that Katniss Everdeen becomes permanently and irrevocably broken. And I am here to see it that he finds his grave.


End file.
